heroes_of_the_wastesfandomcom-20200213-history
Coon Chow
You are reading lore for the R*CU. For MCCU, click here. This is R*CU's Chow. For MCCU's Chow, click here. Coon Chow, or Chow, is a former member of the defunct crime syndicate The Justice Brood, which specialized in pulling off elaborate heists and causing large amounts of destruction across the city. He is also the owner and CEO of his private shipping company, Red Bean Mochi Incorporated. Though he doesn't have an official name, he goes under the civilian alias of Jared Black. After the fall of The Justice Brood, he shortened his alias from Coon Chow to Chow. Appearance Chow is most often seen with his signature grey raccoon mask on, which he refuses to take off. Other than the mask, he wears a variety of clothes. His usual outfit consists of slip-on sneakers, dark pairs of jeans, shirts with graphic designs and black hoodies. He has various tattoos all over his body and is relatively tan. Under his mask, his face is a bit scarred and dirty from constantly wearing the mask and his past life. He appears to have long black hair with dark red highlights, though it's all somehow kept under his mask. Personality Chow displays a chaotic sort of happy-go-lucky nature. His free-spirited nature has gotten him and his close associates into numerous altercations. He enjoys luxuries of all kinds, such as drugs, bumper boats, high speed racing, and smashing random things with whatever is in his inventory. He is seen as random, unstable, and quite dangerous. Aside from that, he has quite a bit of intelligence, but his insanity is more acknowledged. Biography Much is unknown about his past endeavors, so the information on him is limited to his rise as Coon Chow, his affiliation with The Justice Brood, and his endeavors in Red Bean Mochi Incorporated. Before Coon Chow became the absurd raccoon maniac he is to this day, there was another side of him that was moderately tame, for the most part. He lived a simple life in his hometown of Los Santos under the alias of Jared Black. Being a man of many talents and passions and freedoms, he did what he felt like at the time, whether it be drugs or alcohol, riding motorcycles and BMX on the ramps near his own home, or being a pretty good DJ at crappy dance clubs. His desire to fill collections of masks, weaponry, and other shinnies was limitless, and has even gave him the decision to buy multiple homes and storage facilities to store the collections. His free will and happy-go-lucky style was rarely challenged by the usual hardships that life brought upon the others in this city of sin. Sure, he had friends and enemies like everyone else on this Earth, but he knew which boundaries to tread on lightly. This all changed about five years ago, when tragedy struck upon him. The bills had to be payed sometime, and this left our little anti-hero at a fork in the road, and a decision to make: to lose all material and memory he has collected, or to fight for it. He chose the latter of the two, and prepared for the hell he planned to create. He pulled a Chinese take-out box over his head, put a wiffleball bat in one hand and a bag in the other, and raided multiple convenience stores. Those who complied lost more than they could afford, and those who didn't also lost their lives, with every life taken tallied onto his wiffleball bat. This plan turned out more successful than he planned it to be, however with one hiccup. About a week later, his house on Vinewood was broken into by the friends and families of the store owners, leaving his house destroyed and his physical state tortured and left to die. Upon waking up, he finds his masks tattered and torn, their near-pristine state now sullied. Out of the wreckage, he found one mask that was left untouched, a gray raccoon mask, with beady black and yellow eyes and a tongue sticking out, stray furs sprawled in different directions. He placed the mask over his head, felt what it was like to relive the experiences of the past, and never wanted to take it off. The once carefree man snapped that day, emotionally no more. He lost all will of reason, of forgiveness, of boundary. He sought revenge on those who destroyed what he loved, leaving the streets bloody and more lives tallied. Those who witness remember the crimes of the past and the present that made this man, giving him the alias Coon Chow. And after that bloodbath, he continued to make more, and from the ruins, he scavenged to expand what he possessed and to recreate what he once had. His collections increasing constantly, his insanity unchained, and his brutality never settling, he set out to claim the city of Los Santos as the prized piece to his collection. Some time after his rise as Coon Chow, he formed an alliance with four other individuals of varying talents, dysfunctionalities, and viewpoints to form The Justice Brood, which strived to take control over Los Santos and reign supreme. The roster of The Justice Brood consisted of the leader Owl Man, co-leader Foxy Fu, associate Senile Monkey, associate Massa-Kitty, and himself. The five of them strived to create chaos, get money, and perform some of the stupidest stunts imaginable, such as ride up waterfalls with jet skis and play a life sized version of pinball using monster trucks and a smart car. Sometime after the group's formation, tension began to rise between its members, which started up bitter hatred and a inability to deal with one another's bullshit. To have something to fall back on, Coon Chow started up Red Bean Mochi Incorporated, a private shipping company which specialized in no-questions-asked pickups and redistributions of just about anything. It wasn't long before the group members were either killed off, in hiding, or disassociated themselves, thus resulting in disbandment of The Justice Brood. Coon Chow fell back on Red Bean Mochi Incorporated to keep him busy after the fall, and from that point had shortened his current alias to Chow. Trivia * The alias "Coon Chow" is derived from combining the "-coon" part of raccoon, another name for a trash panda, and the "chow-" part of chow mein, a Chinese stir-fry dish. These parts relate, as he enjoys collecting various things and prefers Asian food. * The only other employee of Red Bean Mochi Incorporated besides Chow is Steve, a receptionist who is apparently blind. Despite being blind, he is able to perform to perform many of the company duties, even outworking Chow at certain points. * Though Chow has the funds to afford expensive luxuries, he prefers to invest in more ridiculous products, such as dozens of BMX bikes and multicolored smart cars. Category:RCU Characters